


A good bride

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Marriage Proposal, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „I‘m good.“, he croaked and god, he felt as if he had swallowed glass shards.„Doesn‘t sound like it.“, answered a voice, just as hoarse as his but at least Bucky always sounded like that. Aw, Bucky, no. Now he would die without telling him that he loved him and Bucky would probably always think he was just a nice body to warm Clints bed.





	A good bride

He doesn‘t know why he‘s surprised. He really shouldn‘t be. It had been a stupid idea.

Clint groaned and tried to get away from at least _one_ of the sharp stones poking at his back, asking himself how a stone could be that sharp while being happy that _he could still feel it._

„Hawkeye? Answer, dammit!“, he could hear Steve swearing over the comms, but he didn‘t have the strength to tease him for it. Everything hurt and he just wanted to sleep.

He didn‘t even had to be in this building. But there were still people in it, bad people, and he knew that he may be not the best Avenger that‘s out there but he would be damned if he would let them die. It was always better to just show people that he was better than them. Actions spoke louder than words after all. 

He should‘ve just stayed outside the building, pretending to not see anything while it slowly began to collapse. But at least the people got outside, so that was a win, right?

„_Hawkeye!_“

Natasha, his Natasha. She would kill him if he would die on her.

„I‘m good.“, he croaked and god, he felt as if he had swallowed glass shards. 

„Doesn‘t sound like it.“, answered a voice, just as hoarse as his but at least Bucky always sounded like that. Aw, Bucky, no. Now he would die without telling him that he loved him and Bucky would probably always think he was just a nice body to warm Clints bed. He should‘ve just asked Bucky to marry him yesterday when they went out but Bucky then had a breakdown and just… threw hurtful words at Clint and then Bucky was gone and now the last thing they had done were fighting.

„There‘s a rock poking at my back.“, he complained. God, his head hurt. His lungs were hurting. Hell, his _hair_ was hurting. He didn‘t even knew it could do that.

„You still inside the… well, the building that‘s not a building anymore?“, Tony asked and Clint didn‘t knew if he said something because everything went black for a short time. But when he came back, there were sounds from somewhere in front of him and he really hoped that the building didn‘t collapse any further and he still hadn‘t said sorry to Bucky.

„Bucky?“, he rasped into his comms, hoping the other man would answer.

„Kind of busy.“, came the reply and Clint felt a tear running down his cheeks.

„Just wanted to say sorry. Should‘ve just asked if you want to marry me. Even left a ring for you to find in your dresser because I‘m stupid and now I won‘t see it on you.“, he said and there was still this sound, like stones breaking, but stones couldn‘t really break, could they?

But Bucky didn‘t answer and at least the others were silent as well, to spare him even more humiliation.

But then the stones on his legs were suddenly moving and there was Bucky, standing above him, smeared with dirt and blood and just looking perfect and Clint felt himself giggling. But that hurt too, so he also coughed and winced.

„Why the dresser?“, Bucky asked, moving another piece, never really looking at Clint.

„I‘m a coward. You would‘ve said no because I‘m garbage but I thought maybe you would try it on, at least, when I don‘t see it and it would‘ve been nice to pretend that you would be just mine, for at least a few seconds.“

Also, because Bucky once said he hated the dramatic way to propose and Clint had thought that actions would be louder than words. But that had been another stupid thing to think and maybe he just should stop thinking. Maybe his head wouldn’t hurt that much. His vision began to swim again but he wanted to watch Bucky, wanted to see him without anyone near just one more time before Bucky would leave for good and then there would be someone else with him. Someone who wasn’t Clint.

Bucky still didn‘t respond to the elephant in the room. But maybe it was also buried under the rubble.

„Can you walk?“

Clint tried to shrug and then winced.

„Probably not. I think I broke my leg?“

Buckys mouth twitched, almost as if it wanted to smile. God, if he would die, Clint would maybe die feeling a bit better. He made Bucky smile!

Then there was a strong hand under his shoulders and another one just under his knees and then he got lifted up. He giggled again, ignoring the hurting. Bucky carried him. Small Bucky, perfect Bucky just carried him as if he weighted nothing. That was nice.

„That‘s nice. Now I‘m the bride. Thought I maybe could do it the other way around.“, Clint slurred, letting his head rest on Bucky‘s shoulder.

„Na. I‘m too heavy for you. You‘re the bride and you will be carried like one.“, Bucky answered and maybe, just maybe there was hope that Bucky didn‘t leave him? That would be nice. But now, Bucky just carried him bridal style and it was the nicest thing on earth.

„l would be a good bride.“, Clint slurred before he passed out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo; B4  
Written for the As The Saying Goes Bingo; O4
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
